CIC filters (cascaded integrator comb filters, combination integrator comb filters, or cascaded integrator differentiator filters), which are simple and cost-effective to create, are frequently used in digital signal processing, especially with respect to the sampling rate for narrow bandwidths. In many digital filters, CIC filters are also used in combination with FIR filters for anti-aliasing of signals.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US2004/0093366 A1 discloses a digital filter (“Infinite Impulse Response” Filter) that can work with parallelized sample signals and can be used as an integrator in a CIC filter.